Boomerang
A boomerang is a thrown tool, typically constructed as a flat aero foil, that is designed to spin about an axis perpendicular to the direction of its flight. A returning boomerang is designed to be thrown in a closed arch path, which returns to the thrower. Boomerangs have been historically used for hunting, as well as sport, and entertainment. They are commonly thought of as an Australian icon. Description A boomerang is traditionally a wooden device, although historically boomerang-like devices have also been made from bones. Modern boomerangs used for sport are often made from thin aircraft plywood, plastics such as ABS, polypropylene, phenolic paper, or even high-tech materials such as carbon fiber-reinforced plastics. Boomerangs come in many shapes and sizes depending on their geographic or tribal origins and intended function. Many people think of a boomerang as the Australian type, although today there are many types of easier to use boomerangs, such as the cross-stick; the pinwheel; the tumble stick; the boomabird; and many other less common types. An important distinction should be made between returning boomerangs and non-returning boomerangs. Returning boomerangs fly and are examples of the earliest heavier-than-air man-made flight. A returning boomerang has two or more airfoil wings arranged so that the spinning creates unbalanced aerodynamic forces that curve its path so that it travels in an elliptical path and returns to its point of origin when thrown correctly. While a throwing stick can also be shaped overall like a returning boomerang, it is designed to travel as straight as possible so that it can be aimed and thrown with great force to bring down game. Its surfaces therefore are symmetrical and not uneven like the aero foils which give the returning boomerang its characteristic curved flight. The most recognizable type of boomerang is the returning boomerang; while non-returning boomerangs, throwing sticks (or shanties) were used as weapons, returning boomerangs have been used primarily for leisure or recreation. Returning boomerangs were also used as decoy birds of prey, thrown above long grass to frighten game birds into flight and into waiting nets. Modern returning boomerangs can be of various shapes or sizes as can be seen in a photo in the Modern use section. Historical evidence also points to the use of non-returning boomerangs by the Native Americans of California and Arizona, and inhabitants of southern India for killing birds and rabbits. Indeed, some boomerangs were not thrown at all, but were used in hand to hand combat by Indigenous Australians. Ancient Egyptian examples, however, have been recovered and experiments have shown that they functioned as returning boomerangs. Boomerangs can be variously used as hunting weapons, percussive musical instruments, battle clubs, fire-starters, decoys for hunting waterfowl, and as recreational play toys. The smallest boomerang may be less than 10 centimeters (4 in) from tip to tip, and the largest over 180 centimeters (6 ft.) in length. Tribal boomerangs may be inscribed and/or painted with designs meaningful to their makers. Most boomerangs seen today are of the tourist or competition sort, and are almost invariably of the returning type. In the Boyarang Universe In August 17, 1928, 41 year old Henry Rangers invented a machine that gives people the ability to conjure up boomerangs into their hands. It took him months into a year to invent the machine and when he saw time to test it, something went wrong and it shocked him, leaving him unconscious for hours. He woke up in bed, feeling better than he's ever felt in years. He starts to experience some of the symptoms of the machine. He conjures up some boomerangs into his hands and is very fascinated of what he's done, but then experiences a power that wasn't part of the machine and that is super speed that happened when he got shocked. Henry then shows his newly developed powers to the public where they demanded to use his machine. He decided to let the public see it but no one could touch it because he feared the shock that happened to him could potentially injury or kill anyone, believing he got lucky. A quarter century later, Henry's future great grandsons, Carter Robinson and Joseph Robinson would find the invention in the hideout after they were running from bullies. They heard a beeping sound a crate; and once found, Joseph picked it up and touched the blood sample tube, and Joseph started to see visions of the invention's origin. Joseph started freaking out of what he was seeing and passed out. Jo Josephuld wake up at his home the next day, and would start experiencing something weird, and then it happened, Joseph would make two boomerangs appear in his hands, and Carter freaked out and went to get mom and dad, and they freaked out. Joseph saw having the powers as a gift. Soon enough would control his new boomerang powers and become a supepo Seattle under the name of RangMan. At age 24, Jack started experiencing anger and aggression, and became a monster like Henry, and he would almost destroy half of Seattle, and found out that Henry's Evil Soul was inside of him and controlling him, but Jack fought and defeated Henry in his mind, and Jack gained control of himself and continued as a superhero. On August 11, 1996, Pete and Susan Robinson would have their 3rd child, but to be their first-born son since they have 2 daughters; They called their new-born son: George Robinson. 4 years later, George discovered his powers and already knew how to use them, even though he's never held a boomerang in his life. 2 years after his Uncle Jack's death in 2006, George became Boyarang for the first time, and in search for his Uncle's killer, William Bavarian. Under the mask of Boyarang, George would experience the dangerous streets of Seattle and meet notorious villains and criminals, and fight along-side his super-powered family. 1 year after the events of Boyarang and the Elite Rangers, George started experiencing the same attitude as Jack did when he was still alive and was 24 years old; he was being controlled by Henry's Soul and would become destructive and angry, and his suit would change to Red and Black. Soon enough, George would loose his temper and hurt his friends and family, but was afraid of what he was becoming. Pete decide to help George by telling him to fall asleep and try to find the source of his anger, which is Henry, and fight him. Once asleep, George found and started to fight Henry in his mind, but George wasn't strong enough to beat him, and Henry took control of George's body and started to destroy Seattle, then George decide to fight his way out of his mind, and clone himself out of his controlled body and fight it in reality. Boyarang was coming close to being defeated and killed by Henry-Boyarang that at last minute he counter-attacked and defeated Henry-Boyarang. Boyarang would fuse back into his original body and get new boomerang powers. Names of the Boomerang Powers • Boomerang • Grappler Rang • Fire-Rang • Laser Rang • Glider Rang • Kaboomerang • Quadrant-Rang • Tracker-Rang • Water-Rang • Shield Rang • Electric Rang • Rock Rang • Ice Rang • Killer-Rang • Lava Rang • Lightning Rang • Jet Rang • Metal Rang • X-Rang